


Пьяные решения - лучшие решения

by Dekamory



Series: Том учится строить отношения [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff and Humor, Good Tom Riddle, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekamory/pseuds/Dekamory
Summary: AU, где Том - богатый молодой генеральный директор, а Гарри - джентльмен среднего класса. После разрыва со своим парнем Седриком Гарри идет выпить пива в свой любимый бар. Том тоже решает впервые посетить бар. AU, в которой Том пытается флиртовать, но ему не очень хорошо это удается.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Том учится строить отношения [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196060
Kudos: 18





	Пьяные решения - лучшие решения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunk Decisions are the Best Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729334) by [Just_amberr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_amberr/pseuds/Just_amberr). 



Том Риддл, очень умный и амбициозный генеральный директор многомиллионной компании, был пьян.

  
На самом деле у него даже не было веской причины напиваться. Том был лучшим в своем классе на протяжении всей школы, одним из самых молодых генеральных директоров в стране, и мог получить кого угодно или что угодно одним телефонным звонком. Его контроль был абсолютным и не вызывал сомнений. Но в последнее время Том жаждал прямо противоположного. Он хотел не думать о контроле, быть анонимным, беззаботным, вести себя так, как многие молодые люди.

  
Итак, он надел свой самый повседневный наряд, отправился в бар в центре города и купил четыре шота, а также текилу, стоящую на нижней полке, думая о том, что, возможно, напиться во вторник было плохой идеей.

  
И тут он увидел Гарри. Он знал, что этого человека зовут Гарри, потому что на униформе, которую он явно не потрудился сменить на что-то другое перед тем, как войти в бар, был удобный бейдж с именем. Несмотря на то, что, одетый в черное поло и свободные брюки, мужчина не выглядел как-то по-особенному, Том не мог оторвать взгляд от него, когда тот заказал пиво у бармена и сел подальше от него.

  
Теперь, в обычной обстановке, Том мог быть очень убедительным и обаятельным. В конце концов, именно так он создал свою компанию и свою репутацию. Но под этой внешней оболочкой скрывался социально не приспособленный человек, который не очень хорошо чувствовал других людей. Текила лишила его способности маскировать свою неумелость, как он впоследствии оправдывал себя.

  
— Я без ума от тебя, Гарри.

  
Гарри немедленно повернулся к Тому, его потрясенное выражение лица охватило пустые рюмки и фигуру Тома, прежде чем губы медленно соскользнули в ухмылку.

  
— Ну, — ответил Гарри, делая глоток и пододвигая стул так, чтобы они сидели рядом. — Я бы ответил на комплимент, но, боюсь, я все еще не знаю твоего имени.

  
— Том, — он практически сиял, его рука дважды потянулась к руке Гарри, прежде чем тот поймал ее, и они пожали друг другу руки. — Ты выйдешь за меня замуж, Гарри?

  
Гарри рассмеялся, тепло и весело.

  
— Конечно, почему бы и нет.

  
Тому очень понравился смех Гарри. Он хотел бы услышать его снова.

  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Том. — Потому что мне нравится твой смех, и я хочу слышать его всегда.

  
Глаза Гарри загорелись, когда он почувствовал искренность в голосе Тома.

  
— Это очень мило, Том.

  
Он заказал еду и стакан воды для Тома. Когда Гарри повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нового знакомого, он ответил на невысказанный вопрос на лице Тома.

  
— Я думаю, если мы собираемся пожениться, то могли бы также устроить настоящее свидание.

  
Том серьезно кивнул.

  
— В этом есть смысл. Ты очень умен, Гарри.

  
Остаток ночи они провели за разговорами, и за один вечер Том поделился с Гарри больше, чем с кем-либо из своих знакомых за долгие годы. Хотя обычно он делал вид, что ненавидит «уличную» еду, Том съел больше половины рыбы с жареной картошкой, которую заказал Гарри. К тому времени, как они вышли на улицу, пытаясь поймать такси, мужчина был убежден, что даже трезвый он очень хотел бы быть с Гарри.

  
— Подожди, — сказал он, прежде чем сесть в такси и отправиться домой. — Гарри, как мне найти тебя завтра?  
Гарри снова усмехнулся и поцеловал Тома в щеку.

  
— Ты такой милый, Том.

  
Он достал из кармана ручку и бумагу и записал для Тома свое имя и номер. Но когда он поднял глаза, чтобы отдать их, он снова засмеялся, потому что мужчина выглядел совершенно ошеломленным, одна рука коснулась его щеки, где Гарри поцеловал ее.

  
— Прими аспирин, когда вернешься домой, — улыбнулся он, сунув бумажку Тому в карман, прежде чем открыть перед ним дверцу такси.  
Том только кивнул, сел в такси и всю дорогу до дома улыбался, как дурак.

На следующее утро Том прекрасно осознавал две вещи. Во-первых, он слишком много выпил накануне вечером. Во-вторых, он был абсолютно обречен.

  
Потому что он должен был снова увидеть Гарри, но также он выставил себя полным идиотом в баре. Том должен был это исправить — доказать, что он достоин отношений и что он — отличный партнер для кого угодно, но особенно для Гарри. Это было похоже на пиар-взаимодействие, которыми Том занимался годами.

  
Первый шаг: найти номер телефона Гарри и связаться с частным детективом, чтобы проверить его биографию. В основном Тому нужен был адрес, но его параноидальный мозг также должен был убедиться, что он не прыгает в отношения с каким-то сумасшедшим.

  
Он встал слишком быстро, держась за голову и морщась в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем попытаться снова. Бумажка с номером Гарри Поттера была аккуратно засунута в карман пиджака Тома. Какое-то мгновение он наслаждался почерком, общим наклоном и тем, как Гарри изогнул свои буквы. Но потом он позвонил детективу, передал ему информацию, которой располагал, и отправил работать.

  
Справившись с ситуацией, Том встал в третий раз и проделал все необходимые процедуры для подготовки к рабочему дню. Он может быть с похмелья, он может быть влюблен, но ад замерзнет прежде, чем он пропустит день на работе. Бизнес строился не за один день, и уж точно не ленивыми людьми.

— Чего ты ухмыляешься? — спросил Рон, улыбаясь. — Ты весь день такой!

  
Гарри переезжал в новую квартиру с помощью своего лучшего друга Рона. Он все утро думал о незнакомце, которого встретил в местном баре, отсюда и ухмылка.

  
— Да просто так, — отмахнулся он от Рона. — Давай принесем последний груз до прихода Гермионы.

  
— Верно, — Рон закатил глаза. — С тобой никогда ничего не бывает просто так.

  
Но он помог Гарри отнести последнюю коробку в квартиру, приставая к нему всю дорогу.

  
— Это из-за парня, не так ли? — догадался Рон. — Ты встретил кого-то и переживаешь об этом, потому что только что расстался с Седриком.

  
Гарри покраснел.

  
— Заткнись и помоги мне.

  
— Все-таки парень! — обвинил Рон. — Гарри, ты же знаешь, я никогда не осудил бы тебя за то, что ты вернулся в это! Седрик мне даже не очень нравился.

  
— Нет никакого парня! — крикнул Гарри, защищаясь. — Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

  
Он спустился по лестнице и вошел в вестибюль, где увидел не менее шести дюжин красных роз. Рон шел следом и таращился на все это.

  
— Здесь собираются играть свадьбу? — ошеломленно спросил Рон. — Так много цветов.

  
— Прошу прощения, — обратилась к ним девушка за стойкой. — Но кто-нибудь из вас случайно не Гарри Поттер?

  
— Это я, — ответил Гарри с явным замешательством в голосе.

  
— Это все для вас! — радостно воскликнула девушка. — От некоего мистера Тома Риддла. Вы хотите, чтобы их принесли в вашу квартиру?

  
Рон тихо присвистнул.

  
— Никакого парня, да?

  
— О, и еще он велел мне передать вам это, — добавила она, улыбаясь Гарри так, словно он был самым счастливым человеком на Земле. Она протянула коробку, в которой оказалось невероятно дорогое на вид кольцо.  
Гарри почувствовал, как по шее к ушам поползла красная краска. Не желая устраивать еще одну сцену, он просто быстро кивнул и побежал вверх по лестнице обратно в свою квартиру. Рон шел за ним по пятам, стараясь не лопнуть от любопытства.

  
— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, хватаясь за ноутбук. — Может быть, я встретил парня. Но это ничего не значило!  
Рон приподнял бровь, ухмыляясь.

  
— Гарри, мужчины не посылают столько роз просто так.

  
— Он был пьян! — крикнул Гарри. — Он был пьян и предложил пожениться! Все это была шутка, и мы даже ничего не сделали! Я просто дал ему свое имя и номер телефона, в основном на случай, если он забудет, что случилось на следующее утро, чтобы я мог заверить его, что ничего плохого не случилось.

  
Гарри быстро набрал имя Тома Риддла в Гугле и нервно ждал результатов поиска. Рон подошел, чтобы прочитать через плечо Гарри, его челюсть практически упала на пол.

  
— Гарри… — сказал Рон изумленно, — я знаю, что говорил тебе найти кого-то получше Седрика, но этот парень не твоего уровня.

  
— Эй! — защищаясь, воскликнул Гарри, толкая своего друга.

  
— Я просто говорю! — Рон указал на компьютер. — Том Риддл, судя по всему, миллиардер! Что он вообще делал в таком баре?

  
— Честно говоря, — сказал Гарри, просматривая статью о Томе. — Он казался каким-то … одиноким.

  
— Кто казался одиноким? — спросила вошедшая Гермиона, сразу же смущенная огромным количеством роз, наваленных на коробки Гарри.

  
— Тот мужик, которого Гарри встретил вчера! — взволнованно объяснил Рон. — Он прислал ему все эти розы, можешь поверить в это?

  
— Подожди… — Гермиона прочитала открытку, прикрепленную к одному из букетов цветов. — Здесь написано «Том Риддл», Гарри.

  
Гарри печально кивнул.

  
— Да, наверное, так его зовут. Но он не сказал мне фамилию, только имя.

  
Гермиона издала полузадушенный визг, и практически бросилась к ним обоим.

  
— Я не могу в это поверить, Гарри! — Она закричала. — Том Риддл потрясающий! Знаете ли вы, что он в одиночку собрал достаточно денег, чтобы отремонтировать все приюты в Лондоне? И все его продукты экологически чистые и производятся в деревне! Он самый молодой генеральный директор века!

  
Она хлопнула друга по руке.

  
— Не могу поверить, что ты не сказал нам сразу, Гарри!

  
— Я не знал, что это он! — Гарри закрыл лицо руками. Все это было просто унизительно.

  
— Ну, — ухмыльнулся Рон. — Что ты собираешься делать, Гарри? Он явно тобой интересуется.

  
Гарри покачал головой, вызывающе подняв ее.

  
— О нет, он заинтересован в том, чтобы владеть мной. Мужчины вроде него, — он мстительно указал на экран, — берут то, что хотят, не заботясь о других. Он знал, что у меня могли быть отношения — и он нашел мой адрес! Я определенно не сказал ему свой адрес вчера вечером.

  
— О, Гарри, — Рон, казалось, собирался отмахнуться от него.

  
— Не смей говорить мне «о, Гарри»! — Гарри встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Я бросил Седрика, потому что он делал то же самое, и я не собираюсь повторять одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Я пойду к нему на работу и скажу, чтобы он держал свои дурацкие подарки при себе.

  
Гарри сунул безвкусное кольцо с бриллиантом в карман пиджака и направился к такси, пока не потерял самообладание.

  
— Он сошел с ума, не так ли? — спросила Гермиона, когда Гарри ушел, усаживаясь на диван. Рон сел рядом с ней, просто кивнув.

Они, казалось, добрались до работы Тома слишком быстро, учитывая пробки, но он решительно вошел в вестибюль.

  
— Здравствуйте, чем могу вам помочь? — спросила женщина за стойкой.

  
— Я пришел увидеться с Томом Риддлом. — Гарри стиснул зубы.

  
— Скажите, пожалуйста, как вас зовут?

  
— Гарри Поттер.

  
На ее лице промелькнуло понимание.

  
— Конечно, одну минуту.

  
Она сняла телефонную трубку и что-то тихо сказала в нее.

  
— Сейчас он вас примет. Поднимитесь на лифте на верхний этаж, пожалуйста.

  
Гарри был поражен тем, как легко ему дали доступ, не зная, что Том велел ей немедленно впустить его, если Гарри придет. Гарри вошел в изящный лифт и нажал кнопку, которая должна была доставить его на верхний этаж. Он увидел в зеркале свой растрепанный вид и попытался привести себя в порядок, смущаясь теперь, когда у него была минута, чтобы подумать. Может, он слишком остро отреагировал?

  
Лифт открылся, и Гарри оказался в ярко освещенном коридоре, ведущем к большой дубовой двери. Он прошел к ней, чувствуя себя маленьким, когда открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. Том явно ждал его, но делал вид, что не ждет, пока заваривал чай.

  
— Итак, — он улыбнулся Гарри. — Значит, ты получил мою доставку?

  
Вспомнив о «доставке» и увидев глупо идеальную одежду Тома и его офис, Гарри снова впал в праведное негодование, которое испытывал ранее. Он неуклюже попытался вытащить коробку, но в конце концов справился и практически швырнул ее на большой дубовый стол.

  
— Да, совершенно точно! — сердито сказал он. — И я пришел сюда, чтобы поблагодарить тебя, но мне не нужно всего этого.

  
И он зашагал обратно, оставив за спиной ошеломленного Тома.

  
Он почти добрался до лифта, когда Том догнал его.

  
— Гарри!

  
— Гарри, — Том выглядел искренне смущенным и обиженным.

  
— Я сделал что-то не так?

  
Гарри прищурился, пытаясь понять, нарочно ли Том прикидывается дурачком.

  
— Да, Том, — наконец сказал Гарри, решив подыграть. — Ты сделал что-то не так. Я не нуждаюсь в дорогих подарках, подброшенных мне кем-то, кого я едва знаю.

  
Том нахмурился еще сильнее.

  
— Но… Люциус сказал, что если тебе кто-то нравится, ты должен посылать ему цветы и украшения. Он сказал, что именно так в него влюбилась его жена. И ты знаешь меня. Я никогда не делился с другими людьми и вполовину столь многим, как с тобой.

  
Гарри на мгновение уставился на него. Если бы он наклонил голову и прищурился, то смог бы разглядеть сквозь всю эту мишуру человека, которого он встретил в баре. Этот бедняга явно понятия не имел, что делать, когда дело доходит до отношений, если он искренне верил, что бросание роз и бриллиантов в Гарри сработает.

  
На самом деле, отношения с ним были бы тем еще одолжением.

  
— Хорошо, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Давай вернемся в твой кабинет. Мне нужно объяснить тебе некоторые основные правила.

  
Почти час спустя раскрасневшийся Гарри вышел из офиса Тома. На этой неделе у них было назначено свидание, которое, как надеялся Гарри, станет первым из многих.

Вырезанная сцена:

  
— Люциус, ты идиот, — сухо сказал Том. — Очевидно, людям не нравится, когда ты пытаешься купить их привязанность.  
Люциус в замешательстве оглянулся на Тома.

  
— Ты только спросил, как я сделал предложение Нарциссе, Том. Я подарил ей обручальное кольцо и розу.

  
— Ну, тебе повезло, что она от тебя не ушла, — произнес Том. — Потому что Гарри сказал, что цветы и украшения не работают.


End file.
